


Angeli felini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatto blu [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Fic, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 302.★ Prompt/Traccia: 22. Intanto, negli uffici degli angeli cupidi…





	Angeli felini

Angeli felini

 

Charle batté le ali, facendo cadere alcune piume candide, incrociò le braccia al petto e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

“Siete degli scansafatiche. Tu non fai altro che mangiare e Lily che si allena. Non ha capito che noi angeli cupidi ci occupiamo di portare l’amore in questo mondo, non di combattere con la spada!” si lamentò. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e si sporse in avanti, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

Happy addentò un pesce, conficcando i denti aguzzi nelle scaglie.

Le iridi castane di Charle brillarono, mentre la giovane dimenava le gambe, sollevando la gonnellina che indossava.

“Almeno ascoltami” borbottò. Mosse la coda, sulla cui punta c’era un fiocco rosa, rischiando di scioglierlo.

“Io ho bisogno di nutrirmi per scoccare le frecce dell’amore” ribatté Happy.

< Tu parli tanto di portarlo in giro, però non mi contraccambi! > pensò. Ticchettò le scarpette da ginnastica blu sul pavimento di marmo.

“Non riesci nemmeno a prendere bene la mira! L’altro giorno hai fatto innamorare due persone di età troppo diverse e per niente compatibili! Ammettilo, tu le scocchi bendato le tue frecce magiche!” lo rimproverò Charle.

Happy gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, abbassando le orecchie da gatto sugli scompigliati capelli azzurri.

“Le coppie diversificate sono migliori” borbottò.

< Non riesce proprio a considerare le giuste variabili > pensò Charle.

“Dai, siamo tornati dal mare da un paio di giorni. Cerca di essere più gentile almeno dopo le vacanze, per gli inizi” disse Lily entrando dalla porta. Teneva la spada appoggiata sul fianco, la lama gli sfiorava un paio di ciocche more.

Charle volò fino al muro dov’erano appesi archi e faretre, emanavano una polverina rosa.

“Iniziate a lavorare veramente piuttosto!” li richiamò alzando la voce.

Happy gettò a terra i resti del pesce, nascondendoli col piede.


End file.
